The Tsukyo Clan
Tsykyo clan.jpg 'Background/History' The Tsukiyo Clan was originally made by Hirosi Tadashi in Japan in the year 2117, after growing for a few years, The Tsukiyo Clan became bigger and bigger untill then a rival Yakuza Group massacred every member of the Tsukiyomi Clan except for Hirosi Tadashi who had fled from the country with his pregnant wife on a boat. They had set sail for America and while they were on their journey, on November 18th 2123, Kenji Tadashi was born, a year later they arrived on the west coast of America only to find the citys and villages that were now ruins and ashes, they heard about KasaiHana City, a city that was beeing build on the east side of the country so they set their journey to there, they did not have any way of travelling so they walked..It took a long time but eventually they got to the point where they were able to see the city from a distance. The three took shelter in a ruin of a house where then a few days later Hirosi died from the long journey, Kenji and his mother stayed outside KasaiHana City for a few years while She was raising him. Then on a cold winter day in the year 2154 right after Kenji his 31st birthday, his mother died from old age. He had no one left now so he decided it was time to go into KasaiHana City, it was not easy to get into the city, he was searching a way through or over the walls when he was suddenly knocked out, he then woke up in District 1 together with a girl who was called "Ana", She thought him everything there was to know about the city and a few years later in the year 2157, Kenji and Ana restarted The Tsukyo Clan, which then started growing into a bigger clan which soon moved from the slums of District 1 to the more lively and wealthy District 2, Ana got murdered while visiting a friend in D1 but Kenji kept going as the Oyuban of the Clan, he had made himself a small name in the city. Owning a Gambling Hall, Host Club and his own office, Kenji Tadashi now is the Boss/Oyuban of about 500 people, his dream is to bring himself to the top of the clans and teach everyone the meaning of Loyalty, Devotion and Duty. 'Establishments' 'Gambling Hall' A string of 3 gambling halls around District 1, that are run by this gang. The gambling halls are known for their fair win ratio, and good sevice, pulling in at least 5,000 a week on a good string of wins and loses. It's also a good and cheap place to get a drink and pick up women. 'Host Club' Hostess clubs are a common feature in the night-time entertainment industry of Japan, East Asian countries and other areas with a high Japanese population. They employ primarily female staff and cater to males seeking drinks and attentive conversation. The more recent host clubs are similar establishments where primarily male staff cater to females. Host and hostess clubs are considered part of mizu shobai or "water trade" in Japan. The Tsukyo Clan isn't big on prostitution, but they can't control how people live life or make their money. As such the host club is known for it's women being extra friendly and having great customer service. Take that sentence as you will. 'Katana Manufacturing Company' The pride and joy of the Tsukyo Clan is the Katana Manufacturing Company they own. They create and design the latest and most combat ready steel katana's in Kasaihana City. Their quality is of the highest calibur, as such they charge a hefty price for them. That's a good thing considering people from other states and cities have come just to sample their ways. One of their cheapest katana's goes no less than 1,500 tanz, and there are countries that order these in bulk. 'Clan Perks' The Tsukyo Clan is noted for it's members skill in swordsman ship and nothing more. That being said every member of the clan is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as kitana's or otheworldly weaponry (very rare.). They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Members of the clan are able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Sheathed Blade Proficiency 'Clan Traits' #Clan's will respect you, no matter who they are, for your upstanding honor. #The comunity will appriciate you for your kindness. #You may be asked to do demonstrations for swordsmanship #You're allowed to carry swords into weapon restricted locations #Obviously you MUST have a sword or signature blade. #In the building, anyone under a Hitman Rank must wear a black kimmono. Anyone above this, wears a white vest over their black kimmono. Outside, wear what you wish. 'Honor Code' They only live by the honor code of the Jingi. Nothing more, and nothing less. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: Dwarf Star *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun: '' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): Kenji Tadashi 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *The Shinpaku Federation *The Arasumaru Clan *The Yamiharu Clan 'Enemies' *Anyone or clan who doesn't follow the original rules of the Yakuza. Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:District 2 Category:Tsukyo Clan